


The First to Hear

by tryslora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gamefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-06
Updated: 2008-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville just asked Luna to marry him, and has to tell his news to the most important person first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First to Hear

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and world of Harry Potter are owned by JK Rowling; no infringement is intended and I'm making no money off of this.
> 
> This was written as a piece of background fiction for the game The Cold War, which began before Deathly Hallows was released. Certain elements of the Final Battle went very differently. Adding it to my archive here.

Neville made his way across Hogwarts campus, a friendly grin seemingly etched into his features. He hadn't stayed visiting at Ravenclaw for long, but it was just long enough to deliver the gift he had brought, and to get the answer he desired. Now he had one important errand.

It was a familiar path, and one he had traveled every time he returned here to Hogwarts since he finished his own classes. He couldn't leave without at least stopping in to say _something_.

It was a pretty place; Neville had helped with that, bringing plants to evoke peace and harmony, easily cared for and certain to live a long time. There was a small stone bench, and he sat on that, leaning forward, elbows on his knees. He bowed his head for a moment of silence, then looked back up at the memorial stone that listed Harry's name, his date of birth, and of course, the day he died.

"It's been not quite a year since you died, Harry," Neville spoke quietly. "Life goes on, but then, we all knew it would. It has to, doesn't it, or else everything you died for doesn't mean a thing. I've been working with my plants, mostly, since leaving Hogwarts. Trying to put a bit of a nest egg together, so I've enough to buy a place of my own this summer. See, I'll be needing it, since I don't want to live with Gran after I'm married. Or with her Dad, really, although I think we might be going to work with him as well."

He couldn't help the smile at that, thinking of the look on Luna's face when he slipped the ring onto her slender finger, the tiny flame opal burning brightly, surrounded by obsidian chips. "I asked Luna to marry me today. She said yes. I've been looking in Ottery St. Catchpole for a house, and I think I've found the one to get. We'll be near her father, and it'll be good to be near the Weasleys and Fawcetts as well." He flushed faintly. "Good place to raise children, I think."

He heard the crunch of footsteps on the gravel path and sat upright. "World's the way it is thanks to you, Harry. But I still wish you were here to enjoy it too. We all miss you."

He stood as Ron called out, and rubbed the telltale moisture from his eyes. "Oi, Ron, over here." He met him partway, the conversation with Harry done. This next bit was for the living. "How're practices going?"

"Well enough," Ron replied, looking past him towards the memorial. "What's on your mind?"

Neville grinned. "Well, see, there's an important date coming up, in June. And I've got a job I need you to do for me. If you wouldn't mind standing up for us when Luna and I get married."

He rocked forward from the good-natured clap on the back, grinning as Ron grinned at him. He took the teasing with a flush, and described the ring as they walked on down to the pitch, where Gryffindor was practicing. After all, Luna had said she'd meet them there.


End file.
